The Black Cauldron (Christopher Version)
Cast Taran: Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2; He can trade his old slingshot for the Black Cauldron to the Fates instead of the Master Sword) Extras with Christopher: Sora, Riku, Roxas, Terra, Ventus, and Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3) Eilonwy: Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Extras with Elise/Eilonwy's Bauble: Kairi, Xion, Namine, Aqua, Olette, Hayner, Pence (Kingdom Hearts 3), Angie Hinamoto, and Cutemon (Digimon Fusion Season 2) Fflewdder Flam: Popple (Mario and Luigi series) and Sweet Pea (OC Mario and Luigi character) Gurgi: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; Charmy can sacrifice himself to stop the Cauldron-Born in the end) Extra companions: Cloud Strife, Barret Wallace, Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Red XIII/Nanaki, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cait Sith, Vincent Valentine, and Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII) Horned King: Bagramon (Digimon) Extras with Bagramon: Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon, Lucemon, and Laylamon (Digimon) Creeper: Gazimon (Digimon) King Eidilleg: Fairy Gary (Tinker Bell franchise) Fairies: The Fairies of Neverland (Peter Pan) and Fairies of Ferngully (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) Doli: Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) Hen Wen: Chirithy (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extras with Chirithy: Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon (Digimon Fusion Season 2; They, along with Chirithy, join Christopher's team in the adventure after escaping the castle), and Kiko (Winx Club; He can be the Hen Wen that stays safe in the Fairy Realm) King of Prydain: Duke of Soleanna (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Dallben: Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extra with Eraqus: Erika (Pokemon) Orwen: Lechesis (Hercules) Orgoch: Clotho (Hercules) Orddu: Atropos (Hercules) Horned King's Men: Stays the same Cauldron-Born: Stays the same Gwythaints: Devidramon (Digimon) Musical numbers 1 Out There (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Christopher) (Plays when Christopher's group dream of being heroes out there in Soleanna after getting caught by Eraqus and Erika daydreaming when they were supposed to feed Chirithy and Kiko) 2 That's the Life for Me (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Sonic's group) (Plays when they expressed their dreams of being rich to Christopher's group after the apple theft) 3 Hellfire (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Bagramon and Lucemon) (Plays when the two villains become obsessed with finding the Black Cauldron and marrying Elise respectively, and even finding the heroes when they learn that they've escaped the castle) 4 When She Loved Me (From "Toy Story 2") (Performed by Sarah MacLachlan) (Plays when Shadow reveals his sad origin on how his old friend Maria Robotnik died) 5 That's the Life for Me Reprise (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Sonic's group) (Plays when they agree to team up with Christopher's team to find Chirithy and Kiko) 6 God Help the Outcasts (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Cloud's group, particularly Aerith) (Plays when Cloud's group decide to help Christopher's team find the Black Cauldron and prove they are more than just outcasts) 7 The Swamps of Morgoch (Parody of "The Court of Miracles" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by the Fates and crows) (Plays when they attempt to hang Sonic and Cloud's groups and marry Popple as punishment for accidentally releasing the frogs they collected) 8 We're Family (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Christopher's team) (Plays when Christopher's team express their caring side to Christopher to cheer him up for trading his slingshot for the Black Cauldron and how far they've accomplished) 9 The Knights of Soleanna (Parody of "The Bells of Notre Dame Reprise" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Christopher's team) (Plays at the finale after Christopher and his team are named official Soleannan Knights and Christopher married Elise) 10 Someday (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by All-4-One) (First song at the end credits) 11 God Help the Outcasts End Credits Version (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Bette Midler) (Second song at the end credits) 12 Only Time (Random song) (Performed by Enya) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Christopher the Critter Keeper's Life Chapter 2: Chirithy and Kiko's Vision/Bagramon and Lucemon's Group's Plot Chapter 3: Meeting Sonic's Group/Chirithy, Kiko, Mikey, and Shoutmon Captured Chapter 4: Sneaking in to Save Chirithy, Kiko, Mikey, and Shoutmon/Chirithy and Kiko's Escape and Christopher's Group's Capture Chapter 5: Meeting Elise and Cloud's Groups, Popple, and Sweet Pea/Escape from the Castle Chapter 6: Bagramon and Lucemon's Group's Orders/Reunion with Sonic's Group and Shadow's Sad Past Chapter 7: Following Chirithy and Kiko's Tracks/In the Fairy Realm Chapter 8: God Help the Outcasts/Going to the Swamps of Morgoch Chapter 9: Meeting the Fates/Trading Christopher's Slingshot for the Black Cauldron Chapter 10: Team Soleanna, Except Sonic's Group, Captured/The Cauldron-Born Awakens Chapter 11: Charmy's Heroic Sacrifice/Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 12: Trading the Black Cauldron for Charmy's Life/Final Battle Part 2 and Destruction of the Black Cauldron Chapter 13: Officially Soleannan Knights/Ending For gallery: The Black Cauldron (Christopher Version) Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Black Cauldron Fanmakes Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies